Hand of Fate - Another Road
by Twilight Warrior 627
Summary: Every story has a beginning. However, not every story starts where many are told. After suffering another defeat from his father, the son of Dracul is put on the path of a destiny meant for another. However, unlike the Cursed One, Alucard will discover that his destiny will never again be carved for him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the series I'm going to throw into this story.

Author's note: So I mentioned how the canon for Charmed and Angel will be largely ignored when I began Hand of Fate II. However, after thinking it over, especially after having started Hand of Fate III, I realized that for the most part, much of the canon in Charmed will be ignored, and I've mentioned a certain higher being has taken care of certain situations in San Fran by Hand of Fate III. However, The canon for Angel had actually demanded that I put in someone else to rectify those situations, except for Gunn and Alonna. I realized that the character needed to be someone who had to change the destinies of some others. And who better than the son of the dragon, Dracul? Anyway, this will be a companion story to the Hand of Fate series. I've got so many story plots coming out of my butt it's ridiculous. And I still have the future piece that is Hand of Fate – Transcendence. So please, to all my readers, be patient with me.

Dracul's Castle

Wallachia, Romania

1117

The field outside the castle was still and quiet, as the bodies of the soldiers and their titanic machinations lay scattered. However, one lone figure stood out as he was still alive. He was down on his hands and knees, contemplating everything he had lost in all the years of his existence, as well as what these brave, yet unknowing, soldiers had lost in what they believed to be a righteous battle against evil. The figure was clad in black armor, over a green duster. What stood out about this warrior was his inhumanly pale skin, and his long white hair, as well as his amber eyes. His sword, which appeared to have a cross as a hilt and handle with the blade's base taking a diamond shape, and the rest curving upward into what appeared to be a single edged, samurai blade. The warrior thought about everything he set out to do and realized that Fate really seemed to be against him for reasons he could not understand. He was brought out of his musings as he sensed a presence that he had never known come next to him. The warrior looked up and saw what appeared to be a man with short, silver hair combed back, and wore blue robes with silver trimmings. What stood out with the newcomer were his eyes as the irises glowed blue.

"Who the devil are you?!" the warrior demanded.

"First of all, I'm nothing like my brother. If I were, you would be dead now. Well, permanently dead. Although, in your case, you never truly died. But that's not my point. I'm here to help you, Alucard," the newcomer said as Alucard grabbed his sword and stood to face the stranger.

"And why would you be foolish enough to help something like me? I am a vampire. A creature of the darkness that only seeks to corrupt the world," Alucard replied.

"You mean like your father? I thought you really would've understood him by now, and learned that perhaps your battle isn't to kill him," the stranger replied.

"What do you mean? Who are you?!" Alucard demanded again.

"Very well," the stranger replied, before he was surrounded by an intense light. Alucard shielded his eyes. When he opened them, he saw that the stranger had huge silver wings sprouting form his back. Alucard transformed into a silver, bi-pedal wolf, with dark-feathered wings sprouting from his back.

"That won't help you. Besides, I'm not bound to the earth like my brother is. Your father was rather fortunate that he had the prowess and will to take on my brother's shadow," the winged being said.

Alucard snarled and leapt at the stranger, who only flew straight up into the skies at a speed that was inhuman. Alucard took notice and used his wings to take flight, with his sword in hand. Alucard flew swiftly to the stranger and swung the blade, only for it to be blocked by an ornately crafted sword with what appeared to be a silver, double-edged blade. Alucard backed off in mid-air as he began sizing up his opponent. Using his senses, he felt that something was off. He had come across many devils when he went to fight his father, and could feel waves off darkness coming off of every enemy he faced. However, this stranger had an aura of pure goodness. Alucard flew to the stranger, who approached him as well. The two exchanged sword swings in mid-air, each time colliding with their clashes echoing loudly throughout the battleground. Alucard quickly regained himself and swung at the stranger, who only vanished. Alucard looked around to find him, only to be kicked hard and plummet to the ground. Alucard discarded his wolf form and looked up as the stranger gently glided down and landed on his feet. He offered a hand to the vampire, who reluctantly accepted as he realized he was out of his league.

"What did you mean before about my destiny may not be to kill my father?" Alucard asked.

"Let me ask you this. When you learned about who Fate was, what was your first thought?" the stranger asked. Alucard looked strangely at the winged being as if he had grown another head, which if he knew was not impossible for what he was.

"I realized that I would never be able to achieve my goal as long as he was seeking to influence me. That's why I told Simon to give him back the shard of the mirror," Alucard responded.

"Did you ever wonder how your mother, Marie, ever came across that pendant in the first place?" the stranger added.

"No. I only know that she had received it as a gift. And that she had given it to me. I had passed it to my son before I went to do battle with Dracula," Alucard responded. The stranger nodded, as he knew that the vampire wouldn't like the direction his information would lead.

"Since you've seen everything involving your father, you should understand that there have been forces that conspired to work against you and your family. To ensure that a...'status quo' would remain for centuries," the stranger said.

"Before you go on, perhaps you could tell me what you meant earlier about your brother," Alucard requested. The stranger simply smirked.

"That's simple. My name is Sachiel. I'm an archangel just like Lucifer. While I am not as powerful as he is, I could still give him a hard time if her were fully released. Did you know your father fought him when he sought to ascend back to Heaven, using the Lords of Shadow?" Sachiel asked.

"I was only told that he defeated the dark lords but became a vampire. Then I also was told was that the prospect of power had corrupted him. But after Fate showed me everything, I now know that the Brotherhood had lied to him. To me. Now I understand why you say there are forces at work," Alucard said.

"Yes. Mankind has always had free will. But other forces have conspired to manipulate humans. They have claimed it to be for the greater good. But then how can it be true when real battles are fought by forces higher than the ones responsible for turning mankind against each other?" Sachiel explained.

"But what does Fate have to do with this? Why conspire to turn my father over to the forces of darkness and leave the fate of myself and my family to suffer?!" Alucard shouted as a red aura flared up and enveloped him and threatened to explode.

"I'm afraid that falls under the jurisdiction of my brothers and sisters. What many have called the Powers That Be. They are a sect of angels who worked to find champions chosen to combat evil. However, since the fall of my brother and those he once led, two of the three ruling archangels of the Powers have made plans to ensure that they remain in power. They give power to those they choose but do not offer much in the way of guidance. And for that, their champions die. They've even resorted to suing half-breed demons to work with them. Half-breeds who are just as corrupt as Goliath was. But there isn't much my other brothers and sisters can do about them," Sachiel explained.

"Why on earth not?! Does the Father not care about whether creation will cease to exist?!" Alucard shouted at the archangel.

"Of course he cares! That's why he sent me down here to you. To offer you a chance to save the world in the far future. Everything that has happened and will have in the next few centuries to come will have to come to pass, because Father has found a way to not only twist the plans of the Powers, but to also make sure that everything that will happen in what you call the book of Revelations happens properly. The Powers were the ones who conspired with Fate in order to keep one such as yourself from interfering with their chosen. As much as I'd rather change things now, some things must be preserved in order to ensure that change can come about. In this time, those chosen do not have the will to truly change as those who proclaim their faithfulness only do so in following others. Your father was one of the most faithful until he looked and dove into the abyss. It changed him. But now he needs to be reminded that his hatred does not have to mean the world must fall by his hands. And Father is asking for your help," Sachiel said to the vampire. Alucard looked to the ground and shook his head.

"Why me?" Alucard asked.

"Who better to show a man the error of his ways than the son? He may not know you now. But if you can show him that the path to the future can be better carved, then he can see that Father did not intend for him to drown in the darkness. As for you, it's time you let go of your hatred before it consumes you as well," the higher being explained.

"Which only leaves one question: why can't you move against the powers now?" Alucard asked.

"What the Powers do, they do through manipulation. If ever they were to take direct action without clear orders from Father, his wrath would come down on them. You heard about what happened to my brother Lucifer. Just imagine if Father did get involved and fought Lucifer. He wouldn't have stood a chance," Sachiel said, thinking fondly of the Almighty.

"So when do I start?" Alucard asked further.

"It's already begun. But you must be put to sleep until the time comes for you to reawakened. You will be placed somewhere that when you awake, it will feel as if hours passed, but it will have been centuries. Your knowledge and expertise will be needed as the world will once again experience an era of ignorance. Now, sleep," Sachiel said, as he placed two fingers on Alucard's forehead and the vampire fell asleep on his feet. Sachiel teleported away in a flash of light, and would not be seen for centuries.

Carpathian Mountains

Romania

Early Fall, 1997

Sachiel teleported into a cabin with a flash of light as the rays of the morning sun filtered into the cabin. Another flash of light signaled another angel's presence. This archangel wore red robes lined with white runes along the edges of his robes. He had white skin and had dark hair that was combed back, except for two bangs that hung over his eyes, which glowed blue. Sachiel looked to his fellow archangel with a bit of a bored glance.

"It's about time you showed up Raziel," Sachiel said. Raziel looked to his brother with what appeared to be a sarcastic expression.

"I'm here. I have the blood. What more do you want from me Sachiel?" Raziel responded. Sachiel merely shook his head and took the bag of blood from his brother.

"So what did the others say about this?" Sachiel asked. He knew that most of his brothers and sisters would likely know. But he couldn't risk letting Michael know.

"Didn't really have much to say. If only because not all of them know. Ariel knows the plan is going to start. But she doesn't know how far this whole thing is going to go," Raziel responded.

"No reason she nor any of us would. Father sees the pathways when humans are presented with choices. Even the future. But he doesn't share with us because he knows if we interfere, we could likely influence the outcome of their choices," Sachiel began.

"And that's why he told us to go through with this plan to began with? Makes sense. Which reminds me, why is it that not all of the Father were present when we met with him? I saw the Father, and the Son. But the Spirit was absent," Raziel inquired.

"Because he's here. But he's in hiding. No matter how hard we would try, we wouldn't be able to find him unless he calls out to us. As far as why the Spirit would be here, all he told me was that when the plan started, we would be called 'Team Free Will'. I know for sure what he's asking us to achieve. But who and how is a matter he hasn't discussed. He could've just as easily told Michael. But it seems big brother has been...well, not in the same mind since the rebellion ended," Sachiel answered to his brother.

"You don't think there's something about Michael we need to avoid, do you?" Raizel inquired as he realized something.

"It seems that may indeed be the case. We'll worry about it later. He's waking up. Let's go," Sachiel said. The two archangels telekinetically opened a secret lever on the floor, which revealed stairs that led to a lower level. The two higher beings descended the stairs and came upon an ornately crafted coffin. They stood and waited until the lid slid off the coffin and Alucard sat up, look the same as he did centuries before. The vampire looked at the two archangels as if he was weak. Raziel approached him and offered the bag of blood, which Alucard took and fed from greedily. The vampire looked back at the angels with a passive expression.

"So...the time is here?" Alucard asked.

"Indeed it is. As I explained, the world is now a different place than when you remember it. Mankind has grown to enjoy the convenience of modern amenities, while at the same time neglecting the knowledge of their past. Man has brought themselves to an era of doom as they continue to wage wars with each other over trivial reasons, which serves to aid the Powers and the forces in the realms below," Sachiel explained.

"So where do I begin?" Alucard explained.

"Before you can help those that Fate has seen to...screw over, as humans say in this age, you'll need to regain your strength and skill," Raziel explained. Alucard looked to Raziel with an odd expression as he didn't understand the angel's use of vernacular.

"You'll figure out my words later on. Also, your father is still asleep. So you won't have to deal with him just yet," Raziel said.

"My father was asleep?" Alucard said.

"Yes. It seems someone form your family line had managed to subdue Gabriel and put him to sleep. You will wake him when the time comes," Sachiel said. Alucard nodded and looked serious for a moment as he felt an inkling of his strength and power but was seriously lacking.

"Very well. Let us begin," Alucard said.

Sachiel and Raziel approached Alucard and grabbed a shoulder each. With barely a thought, the archangels teleported themselves and Alucard to begin his new destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the series in this story.

Author's note: So now, I get down to the start of the gritty part of the story. As you can imagine, just like with Hand of Fate main stories, there's a lot that's going to change. Also, I should've cleared this up in Hand of Fate III. But as far as what's going in in San Francisco, Gadreel was the one handling it with assistance from a certain whitelighter. There's also another matter for one of the characters in the buffyverse, particularly Whistler. For anyone who is reading Lords of Shadow: Sunnydale, my description of Whistler's mother was that she had died but her soul was tortured in the celestial planes if Whistler didn't comply with the Powers. However, his father was not mentioned as no one knew what happened to him. I'd like to take note that when I first tried to find Whistler's origins, all anyone knew at the time was that he was the son of a humanoid Old One and an agent of the Powers. With that in mind, I assumed the Old One was the father the agent was his human mother. However, months after I started the fic, the information was updated in saying that the Old One was his mother and that the agent was not only his father, but a higher being, and that they were both killed. Now I haven't ranted about this in a while, but once again this was something that would've been nice to know from the beginning, not to mention the fact that Whedon had thrown in a concept that some others had already used in other works. As much as that happens, it just seems like he can't keep his consistency. Anyway, for anyone reading Whistler, please note that I'm keeping his origins the way I wrote them in my fics, considering it makes the most sense. And now for the story.

Hyperion Hotel

Los Angeles, California

November 3, 1997

Alucard looked upon the grand building as he contemplated what he was going to do next. He considered himself that he didn't have much in the way of material possessions. All he truly needed were his weapons, armor, and maybe some new clothes to help himself blend in to the new world that he found himself in. After awakening, Sachiel and Raziel had helped him find a place to station himself. However, Alucard quickly realized that in order to adapt, he would need monetary funds to further the start of his journey. Luckily, Raziel had taken him back to the brotherhood stronghold that Gabriel had burned down centuries before. He discovered a basement in the main compound of the headquarters and found a load of treasure that he figured the brotherhood must have used to fund all of their weapons over the years. He immediately thought about what the founders would think as they were looking down and had seen everything since their ascension. He shook his head as he entered the old, dilapidated building.

Immediately, he felt an evil aura surrounding the hotel as he looked at the interior. He could see the back stairs and could smell something that had been foreign to him until he came to the 'City of Angels'. He pulled out a clear orb from his coat as it began glowing with an orange aura. Alucard lifted the glowing object into the air as he began to chant.

"We call thee forth, Thesulac of the netherworld, we command you, leave our minds and join us on this, the physical plane. We invoke thee by the power of the orb of priests of Ramjarin. What was once in our thoughts, be now in our midst," the vampire chanted as the air crackled with lightning before a solid visage was formed in front of him. The demon, or half demon as was the case, was grey skinned with tentacles and had a red cloak with a hood. The Thesulac demon looked at Alucard with a thoughtful look.

"Hmmmmm. You're similar to him. Yet much different. Your soul is still bound to you. You haven't truly died. I can't imagine what must have happened to a human such as yourself to be this way," the demon said.

"That's not for you to know," Alucard said as his nails on his hands extended and turned blood red. The vampire lunged at the demon, who tried to swipe at him with one of it's tentacles. Alucard merely sliced through the assailing appendage with ease and pierced the demon's skin. Alucard looked the demon in the eye.

"Abomination, leave this world," Alucard said. The vampire promptly ripped open the Thesulac demon's chest, tearing the demon in half. The demon's body dissipated as the life faded away from it. Alucard looked up to the second floor. The white-haired vampire proceeded up the stairs and entered one of the bedrooms, which he heard a heartbeat from. He opened the door and found an elderly woman sitting at the table. She looked up at him with fearful eyes. Alucard could tell it wouldn't be long.

"Who are you? Are you the devil?" the woman asked.

"No. I'm the one who freed you. The demon is gone. He'll trouble you no longer," Alucard said to her.

"I shouldn't have been saved. I did something horrible. I condemned the one man who saved me. I shouldn't have been saved," she asked as tears began falling from her eyes.

"Everyone deserves a chance at redemption. The Father is just and righteous. He does not abandon anyone. It seems that I was brought here, not just to defeat the demon, to save you; to free you," Alucard said. The woman looked up at him with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Thank you. I'd like to go outside," she said to him. He offered her a hand and helped her to stand.

"But first I just need to rest. Then I'll go," she said as she strode over to the bed and laid down. She closed her eyes, and went still, as the last of her life finally left her body. Alucard looked on and did something that he hadn't done since his turning. He clasped his hands together and said a prayer for the woman he had inadvertently saved. He opened his eyes and saw Raziel standing next to the bed.

"You know, I don't think any of us has heard a prayer from you in so long. Of course, it's not hard to see why," the archangel said.

"Why did I have to burdened with this curse?" Alucard asked.

"Because my brothers are arrogant enough to believe that they hold the power to decide what to do with man. But you will be one of many who will change things. For the time being, you're needed here. But you will not be alone in this war. No one man should ever carry a burden alone," Raziel said.

"Thank you. So where do we go from here?" Alucard asked.

"Well, let's just say the people will come to you. But first there is someone you will need to save. But it will be some time. You'll know her when you see her," Raziel said before he vanished. The vampire simply shook his head at the higher being's antics.

Four days later...

Alucard had finished setting up the last of the furniture inside the hotel. During the last four days, he had taken the treasures from the brotherhood and used the money from his earnings to invest in restoring the hotel, leaving the rest to stay in an account that could not be accessed unless on his orders. Afterward, he had committed his time into cleaning and refreshing the hotel, after having an inspection done to insure that the building was up to city code. He actually held a sneer over his face at how his vampiric powers allowed him to quickly finish up the hotel to a point that he was almost glad for his new abilities. He shook his head of the thought as he looked around the lobby. A second later, Raziel appeared by his side.

"Like what you've done with the place," Raziel said.

"Is it normal for an archangel to be so informal?" Alucard asked.

"Helps to be more personable. Be glad it's me and not someone like my brother Sariel. He while his regard for mankind is higher than Lucifer's, he doesn't exactly hold you in a favorable light either," Raziel explained.

"I haven't been human for centuries," the vampire shot back.

"But you still feel the way other humans do. As long as you have that, you will never lose your humanity. And on that note, it's time you prepared for the start of your journey," Raziel said.

"I suppose so. I should probably find something to eat first," Alucard said. Raziel watched the vampire go, wondering how much this will affect him.

Later that night...

Alucard stood atop one of the skyscrapers as he looked down at the city. He could hear just about anything and everything there possibly was in the vicinity of the city. However, his senses immediately picked up on something that he had never felt in his time. As he looked out, he noted that there was a particular human who exuded an aura, much different from his son's when he last saw him. As he enhanced his vision, he spotted a particular blonde girl who looked a bit depressed. He heard wings flapping and had a feeling about who it was that came to him.

"I see you spotted her. Seems like a nice girl. Though like many lost souls, she's on a path that will find her steeped in the darkness," Raziel said to the warrior.

"Aren't we all steeped in darkness? And what does this girl mean to me?" Alucard asked.

"She arrived here from Sunnydale, or the hellmouth, the same day that you established your base of operations. When she was younger, she ran away from her parents, and she's been alone ever since. Without any guidance, she found herself believing in things that she had no idea about. During her time in Sunnydale, she fell in with a group of humans who worshiped vampires. Like the vampires you encountered, these...abominations were...sadistic. It's one thing to be a mindless beast, but it's another when the beast uses it's brain. At any rate, the fanatics sought to become vampires that they romanticized only to be surprised when they realized that their...beliefs were wrong. That girl made it out alive. And since then, she's just been trying to find her way," Raziel explained. Alucard looked thought fully as he observed the girl. He could tell that there was something unique but he wasn't sure.

"And that aura you see, well, let's just say she has a potential like so many others, that has yet to awaken," the archangel filled in.

"The potential for what exactly?" Alucard began speculating.

"Help her first. Then you'll see," Raziel said, before vanishing again. Alucard shook his head as this was not how he had believed most angels would be. But then he realized he had never been in normal situations, so this wouldn't be any different.

The vampire leapt off the roof and stealthily landed on the surface as he pursued the girl. He stuck as close to the shadows as possible as he knew his appearance would likely cause undue rest among the residents. He continued following her down until he noticed that the street she turned down on had become strangely quiet. As he continued following her, he saw someone speaking with her. She clearly rejected whatever he was trying to offer but then he got physical. The man had subdued the girl and disappeared into the building, and Alucard could sense her aura cut off. He followed to where he last detected her and walked inside the building. He found trap door with what appeared to be a pool underneath but felt a dark, ominous power leaking from it. Deciding to take a leap of faith, he opened it and was shocked at what he found.

Inside was a factory that was being run by human slaves. The masters appeared human in shape. However, upon closer inspection, he saw that their faces appeared burned and that they exuded a particularly dark aura. He could see many people who brutally mistreated by these...demons. He saw the blonde girl he was pursuing being thrown in a cell. Alucard snuck around a pillar where a guard stood in front of it, and speedily ripped it's head off.

This caught the attention of the other guards as they immediately began surrounding him. The age old vampire anticipated this, and as the first guard charged, he changed into his mist form and went through the demon, then impaling it with his fist. The rest of the guards charged only to be meant with the heads ripped off, or to have been mortally stabbed and bled out. Within minutes, Alucard had annihilated the guards of the facility and proceeded to free the human slaves. They didn't say much as they all make a break for the exit which they hoped was still around. He noticed that the girl had not moved but only seemed to stare at him. He slowly approached and knelt down to look her in the eye.

"Are you hurt?" he asked her. She simply shook her head as she stared into his amber eyes.

"Alright. I can get you out of here and back outside. But I ask that you trust me," Alucard said as he held out a hand.

"Are you like them?" the girl asked.

"Them?" he replied.

"Vampires. I've met some and they...are you like them?" she asked again.

"I am a very. But I mean you no harm. In fact, I can tell you what I see. I see what a young woman who is afraid because she feels alone in the world. She has seen the true side of the darkness and has found that she did not want to be there. I can help you get to where you feel you need to be," Alucard said. The girl looked at his hand. She felt like she should run at the mere mention of him being a vampire. However, she took a good look at him and could see that she could he was being sincere. She accepted his hand and he lifted he off her feet.

After some backtracking, Alucard led the young blonde back out through the liquid and outside of the building. They looked around and noticed that the others had already scattered.

"My name is Lily. Or it is now," she replied.

"What was your name? Before I mean," Alucard asked her.

"Joan. Joan Appleby. What about your's?" Lily asked in return.

"Time was...my name was Trevor Belmont. But now, I go by Alucard. I haven't used my birth name in centuries," Alucard told her.

"Centuries? How long have you been around?" Lily asked him. They both heard a flapping noise and turned to see Raziel standing behind them, smiling.

"You rescued her. And without much effort. Good. We'd best be on our way," Raziel said as suddenly, he, Alucard, and Lily were transported back inside the hotel.

"What the hell just happened?!" Lily asked in shock.

"Might as well get one exposition out of the way first," Raziel said as white wings burst from his back.

"Oh my...you're an angel?! I heard stories from-" Lily said until she was cut off.

"Yes, I know and understand. I never got enough of this back in the old days. Now, you two might want to sit down because there's a lot that you two should know," Raziel said. Alucard and Lily sat down on the circular couch and looked expectantly at Raziel.

"Now then. I'm sure you're both aware that this world is older than any mortal really knows. Now I could tell you how demons ruled the land but I'd be lying, and I'm not putting anyone else through that. Anyway, the truth of the matter is that my big brother rebelled against the forces of light and he and a third of my other brothers and sisters were banished to the earthly realm. One of the truths that no one mortal knows is how long humanly had been on Earth. For Adam and Eve, it had been millennial of years, as the Garden of Eden held the tree of life, which gave longevity. But when they were cast out of the garden, they had plenty of time to be able to populate the planet. And that's where the problems started," Raziel began, having commanded their full attention.

"You mean the fallen actually that weren't bound to the Shadow Plane?" Alucard asked.

"Shadow Plane?" Joan asked shaking her head.

"It's what he knows as Hell. Anyway, you know that by a certain point, there were believers and on-believers. Many of man's population at that point had migrated to different parts of the world. Unfortunately, some of my brothers and sisters from the lower orders had seized upon this, and had made themselves known to the population. My brothers and sisters who were tasked with protecting the humans fled the earth, and left man alone. For a time, many of the fallen, that many have come to know as the Old Ones..." Raziel paused.

"Old Ones? Those things from that novel?" Lily asked. Alucard looked to her with a look of absolute blankness. Lily looked back at him with amazement.

"You're how old and you don't know H.P. Lovecraft?" she asked her savior. Alucard shook his head.

"Yeah. My brother and I had to put him to sleep. Even longer story which he'll explain later. Anyway, the Old Ones took their chance to influence those who were deceived into believing they were gods. Many humans fell under their sway and became lost. But they were also humans who fought back, though not all of them were honorable. You see, a group of powerful shaman managed to capture a demon and steal it's essence from it. However what they planned to do with it was...horrible. They found a young girl and chained her to the earth and used magic to merge the essence with her. She helped defeat the Old Ones. But it cost her humanity, and she wasn't the same afterward. And for generations, the power passed from one young girl to another chosen by my brothers and sisters. Unfortunately, this was not as fortunate as it seemed. They left the burden of the world to one person, claiming it was for the greater good, but in actuality, only made the fight that difficult for the chosen as very few slayers actually made it past their first year. Along with that was the Watcher's council who treated the slayers like weapons and not humans, brainwashing her into fighting with methods that would get her killed. And it wasn't until very recently that a slayer had actually changed things, if only because she had help," Raziel explained.

"Wait, I knew someone who was able to fight those kind of things. Are we talking about the same person?" Lily asked the archangel.

"Yes. One Buffy Summers. However, she is no longer THE slayer," Raziel added.

"What do you mean THE slayer?" Alucard asked. He felt a rage within himself as it seemed that the ugliest parts of humanity had existed in the days long since passed.

"Buffy Summers died about five months ago. She was revived by a friend of hers, making her death clinical. However, the power had transferred to another, and yet Buffy herself still retains it," Raziel clarified.

"I see,"Alucard said simply.

"Yes. Now, you should explain your role in all this," Raziel suggested. Alucard looked to Lily and explained his origins, the mission that led to his death, and how he came to be what he is now, and why he is living in the modern age.

"I can't believe it. So then everything we've ever known has been part of a larger manipulation. I mean what I was supposed to die when I was in Sunnydale?! I mean I heard about the all the crazy rumors, but what if that should've been me?!" Lily shouted as she thought on everything she had heard.

"Listen to me. What happened was something that had been put forth but now you have a chance to lead your own life. That was the greatest gift of the Creator: man's free will. And that is why we utilize it to the best of our abilities. You have a choice," Alucard impressed upon her. She looked at him and noted that same sincerity that she found to be endearing.

"Which leads to the question of where do you go from here? You can go live your life somewhere else, or stay with Alucard. However, know that staying with Alucard is not without risk. HE will be fighting the evil that taints this city. And you will be a part of that," Raziel said.

"I'll stay," Lily declared.

"There is still time to walk away. I won't want to risk another person's life when they have a chance at living a normal life," Alucard said.

"After everything I've seen, normal just doesn't seem to exist anymore. And if there's a chance to save others, I'd rather help them so that they can make the choice sooner," Lily replied. Raziel smiled.

"Very well. Before I leave, I have one more thing to give you," the archangel said. He placed two fingers on Lily's head, which made the spot glow with a white light before he removed them.

"You'll have to figure this gift out on your own. But you're in good hands. Goodby for now. And may Father be with you both," Raziel said before he vanished. Alucard looked at Lily and she looked back.

"So, where do we go from here?"


End file.
